


SMS XXX

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa texts Grace as she awaits her return.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol.. hey. I'm givin y'all three explicit fics in a row! I dunno how, I've just been on a roll this week. So, I thought of this the other night while I was at the Drake concert lmao I hope y'all like it. I thought it was an interesting idea. also, I dunno if the term 'wylin' is regional or not, but just in case it is and y'all don't know what it means, it basically means you're trippin. Just for context.
> 
> p.s. formatting this was a bitch lol

Anissa sat in the corner of the couch and clicked through her Netflix menu, searching for a movie to watch. 

“There’s never anything good on here anymore. Why do I still pay for this?” she muttered. She felt her phone buzz in the pocket of her hoodie, and pulled it out. She smiled when she saw the text. 

**Grace:** _This night is dragging. I can’t wait to come home :(_

Anissa shook her head as she texted back. 

**Anissa:** _aw babe. you don’t have much longer. You get off at 2 right?_

Anissa tossed the Playstation controller to the side and waited for her girlfriend to text her back. 

**Grace:** _yea but Im gonna ask if i can leave early. it’s so dead tonight. I miss you._

 **Anissa:** _I miss you too baby. you only have another hour tho. you’ll be okay lol be patient_

 **Grace:** _well I’m gonna text you til I leave cuz there’s nothing else to do. I already cleaned up._

Anissa laid down on the couch and sighed as she smiled at her phone. 

**Anissa:** _that’s fine. I’m not doing anything anyways. oh shit, can you stop at the store before you come home and get me some oreos? i’m craving some bad._

 **Grace:** _okay. imma bring you something else too ;)_

Anissa smirked as she read the text. 

**Anissa:** _oh yeah? what’s that_

She put the phone down and stood from the couch, stretching as she walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She took a long drink as she walked back to the living room and grabbed her phone. She bit her lip as she opened the picture message Grace sent. Grace was standing in front of the mirror in the dimly lit bathroom of the bar. She held the phone with one hand, and was lifting her shirt slightly with the other so Anissa could see her abs. Anissa’s eyes drifted down, and she raised a brow when she noticed the slight bulge in Grace’s jeans. She quickly texted her back. 

**Anissa:** _lol, are you wearing the strap on at work?_

 **Grace:** _yup ;)_

 **Anissa:** _you’re hot. stop playing with me lol_

**Grace:** _buttoning my pants with this on was really hard. lol._

**Anissa:** _smh i bet it was.. hurry up and get home._

 **Grace:** _lol what happened to being patient?_

**Anissa:** _lol bye! you’re really rude. why would you turn me on like that when you know you aren’t gonna be home anytime soon? now I gotta wait!_

 **Grace:** _lol stop whining.. just be ready when i get there._

 **Anissa:** _I’ve been ready since you left._

**Grace:** _oh word? did I not satisfy you well enough earlier?_

**Anissa:** _baby, you know you did. but i swear every time you walk out that door.. my body just starts aching for you again.._

**Grace:** _mmm. what part of your body.. specifically lol_

 **Anissa:** _lol smh guess_

 **Grace:** _hmm.. can I buy a vowel lol_

**Anissa:** _lmao.. you play entirely too much_

 **Grace:** _lol. i know that pussy is aching for me baby._

Anissa bit her lower lip and sighed before texting back. 

**Anissa:** _you gonna handle it when you get home?_

 **Grace:** _mhm. soon as i walk in the door it’s getting handled._

**Anissa:** _oh yeah? tell me what you’re gonna do_

**Grace:** _well first of all, i need you naked before I even get there_

 **Anissa:** _that can be arranged.. i’m barely wearing anything now._

 **Grace:** _pants or no pants?_

 **Anissa:** _no pants._

 **Grace:** _shirt?_

**Anissa:** _i’m wearing your red hoodie.. no bra.. no shirt._

 **Grace:** _shorts?_

 **Anissa:** _just those black panties you like._

**Grace:** _you’re fucking killing me. you can keep the panties on_

 **Anissa:** _lol.. tell me what you’re gonna do to me baby._

**Grace:** _I’m picking you up and laying you on the couch_

********

********

**Anissa:** _damn, we ain’t even makin it to the bedroom huh_

**Grace:** _no. we’re skipping a couple of steps lol_

**Anissa:** _lol i can see that_

 **Grace:** _so, you’ll be on the couch. i’ll be on top of you, kissing you. I’m not gonna be able to keep my hands off of you_

**Grace:** _i’m gonna bite that spot on your neck that i know makes you soak your panties_

**Anissa:** _fuck you’re turning me on so much_

**Grace:** _i can’t wait to suck on your hard nipples. are they hard right now?_

Anissa slid a hand underneath her hoodie, and moaned as her fingers brushed over a rock hard nipple. She played with it gently as she texted back. 

**Anissa:** _yes baby_

 **Grace:** _I thought so.. i wanna kiss you everywhere_

**Grace:** _i wanna spread your perfect thighs so i can see that wet pussy. touch yourself and tell me how wet you are._

Anissa’s hand slipped down her body and beneath her panties. She gasped quietly when she felt how wet she was. 

**Anissa:** _baby i’m so fucking wet for you right now. i can’t believe this shit_

**Grace:** _you’re still touching yourself aren’t you?_

**Anissa:** _yes baby_

 **Grace:** _stop. i don’t want you cuming before i get there._

**Anissa:** _babyyyyyy you're wylin right now!_

**Grace:** _lol. I’ll be there soon. you gonna let me eat that pussy?_

____

____

Anissa groaned and closed her eyes after reading the text. she let out a frustrated sigh before texting back 

**Anissa:** _that’s all i want right now baby. ugh i need to feel your tongue on me, sucking my clit_

 **Grace:** _that’s what you want?_

**Anissa:** _yesss please i want it so bad_

**Grace:** _is that all you want?_

**Anissa:** _no.. that’s not all.._

 **Grace:** _what else do you want_

 **Anissa:** _i want you inside of me.. i want you to fuck me baby_

**Grace:** _yeah? you want me to pull on your hair while i fuck you from behind?_

 **Anissa:** _yes baby please_

**Grace:** _you want me deep inside of you? hittin that spot while you scream?_

**Anissa:** _god baby please hurry_

**Grace:** _I’m gonna wear that pussy out when i get home. take off that hoodie_

Anissa dropped the phone and quickly tore off her hoodie before throwing it to the floor. She heard her phone buzz again. 

**Grace:** _Ive been thinking about you all night. I can still taste you from earlier. you came sooo much baby. I love that I can make you cum like that with just my tongue_

********

********

**Grace:** _if you were here right now i would bend you over this bar and eat that pussy from the back. i wouldn’t even care who was watching_

Anissa moaned quietly as she read her girlfriend’s texts, trying her hardest not to touch herself. 

**Anissa:** _you gotta stop baby lol.. you’re making me so wet_

**Grace:** _can you do me a favor really quick?_

**Anissa:** _anything_

**Grace:** _push two fingers inside of your pussy_

 **Grace:** _pull them out and taste yourself._

Anissa groaned and pushed her hand under her panties again, moaning softly as she fingered herself. She heard the phone buzz again.

 **Grace:** _don’t get carried away.. i know you’re over there fucking yourself. stop. put your fingers in your mouth_

 **Grace:** _suck them clean_

Anissa closed her eyes again and stuck her fingers into her mouth, moaning as she sucked on them greedily. She reached back down to touch herself again when she got another text. 

**Grace:** _you better stop. save some for me._

Anissa laughed softly as she texted back.

 **Anissa:** _you know me tooo well._

**Grace:** _tastes good, doesn’t it_

 **Anissa:** _mhm. i can’t wait til you get here. i want you to eat me til i cum_

**Grace:** _dont i always? i love it when you cum in my mouth. it’s such a turn on._

A sudden knock at the door broke Anissa out of her spell, and she sat up. 

**Anissa:** _someone’s at the door. are you expecting company?_

 **Grace:** _it’s me. i got off early and took a lyft home._

**Grace:** _open this door._

Anissa stood from the couch and quickly walked to the door. 

“Open up, honey,” she heard Grace say sweetly before she unlocked the door. She pulled it open and saw her girlfriend standing on the other side. Grace leaned against the door frame with her backpack slung over her shoulder. She stared hungrily at Anissa, and took a step inside of the apartment. 

“They let you leave early?” Anissa asked Grace nodded as she dropped her bag and closed the door. She lifted Anissa into her arms and walked toward the couch slowly. 

“Yeah. Stopped at the gas station across the street and got your Oreos. They’re in my bag,” Grace said in a low voice. She lowered Anissa onto the couch, and kissed her softly. “You can have them later.” Anissa grinned as Grace pulled back and looked at her body. 

“Later?” Anissa asked. Grace raised an eyebrow. 

“Did you think I was joking in those texts?” she asked seriously. “Spread your legs.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, I finally finished. I’m gonna be so tired at work tomorrow, but I’m glad I was able to finish this chapter. I like it a lot, and I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, idk if the fruit thing is true, but without getting too graphic, I once had a girlfriend who told me that me eating fruit(pineapple to be specific) before we did the deed definitely changed the taste for her lol I don’t know if it’s like that for everyone though!

Grace kissed Anissa deeply as she lay between her legs on the couch. 

“Why do I get the feeling you knew you were getting off early this entire time,” Anissa smirked as Grace kissed her way down her body. 

“Cause you’re the smartest woman in the world,” Grace said, kissing the side of Anissa’s breast. “But also because when I’m horny, I’m very predictable.” Anissa chuckled, then moaned softly as Grace licked her nipple before sucking it gently. 

“Thank God for that,” she breathed as Grace switched breasts. “Thank fucking _God_.” Grace continued to make her way down her girlfriend’s body, raking her short fingernails across Anissa’s stomach, and grinning when she shivered.

“I have been waiting for this all night,” Grace husked as she ran her thumb across the front of Anissa’s panties. She pulled her panties to the side, and Anissa bit her lower lip, watching as Grace dragged her tongue through her soaked pussy. Grace raised an eyebrow.

“What did you eat today?” she asked curiously. “Like what’s the last thing you ate?”

“A fruit salad,” Anissa shrugged. “Maybe an hour ago. Why?” Anissa sucked in a breath as Grace licked at her clit. 

“You taste super sweet,” Grace said observantly. “That shit works instantly.” Anissa giggled, then let out a deep moan as Grace’s tongue swept through her delicate folds again. 

“Oh shit,” Anissa whispered. She put one hand behind Grace’s head and the other on her own breast and played with her nipple gently as Grace watched. 

“Keep doing that,” Grace said breathlessly before sucking Anissa’s hard clit into her mouth. Anissa moaned and closed her eyes. 

“Don’t fucking stop,” she said quietly. Grace pushed Anissa’s thighs further apart as she worked her tongue over her. Anissa let out a shaky breath at the sound of Graces lips sucking at her as she went faster. Grace moaned against Anissa’s swollen lips, sucking each one into her mouth before delving her tongue into her entrance. She then pulled back slightly and kissed Anissa’s inner thigh. 

“Sit up,” Grace said as she lifted her head. She took Anissa’s hands and pulled her into a sitting position on the couch. 

“Baby what are you doing,” Anissa whined as Grace pushed the coffee table further away. When she turned back around, Anissa was sitting with her back against the couch, pouting. Grace smiled. 

“I need space,” she said as she knelt in front of the couch, pulling Anissa’s panties off and pushing her thighs apart again. She bit her lip and stared down at Anissa’s body. “Play with yourself.” Anissa slid a hand down her body as Grace watched. She moaned as her fingers slipped between her wet folds and across her aching clit. 

“You see how wet you make me,” Anissa breathed as she stroked herself. Graces own breathing grew heavy as she watched Anissa’s fingers glide through her soaked center. She pushed her fingers back inside of herself, moaning softly. “I need you, baby. I need you to fuck me right now.” 

“Oh yeah? Right this second?”

“Right now baby, please,” Anissa moaned, fingering herself faster. Grace let go of Anissa’s legs and unbuttoned her pants. She pushed them down, revealing the strap on she’d put on earlier. Anissa moaned and sucked her fingers as Grace stared down at her. 

“On your knees,” Grace said quietly. Anissa did as she was told, turning her back to Grace as she knelt on the couch. She rested her head against the back of the couch as Grace pushed the toy into her. 

“Yes,” Anissa moaned as Grace thrusted into her again. Grace bit her lower lip held her girlfriend’s waist as she worked the toy deeper. She leaned over Anissa and bit into her neck roughly. Anissa dug her fingernails into the couch cushion and cried out as Grace went faster. “Yes baby fuck my pussy.” 

“Yours? I thought it was mine,” Grace growled in Anissa’s ear as she fucked her hard. “Tell me it’s _mine_ , Anissa.”

“It’s yours baby, this pussy is yours,” Anissa whimpered as Grace pushed one hand into her hair and tugged it hard. Anissa felt her knees began to buckle, but Grace wrapped her arms around her and kept her from collapsing into the couch. Grace smiled slightly as she angled her hips and buried the toy even deeper inside of Anissa.

“Fuck baby,” Anissa cried and pressed her hand against Grace’s stomach, pushing her back. “Hold on, stop.” Grace stopped and pulled back. 

“You okay?” Grace asked. Anissa nodded and let out a deep breath. She reached for Grace and pulled her in for a firm kiss. 

“We need to try a different position because I’m about to pass out,” Anissa said. Grace smirked as she stepped out of her pants. 

“Does that mean I’m doing a good job?” she asked as she sat on the couch next to her girlfriend. Anissa climbed on top of her and rested her arms on Grace’s shoulders. 

“Yes, it does.” Anissa leaned forward and kissed Grace softly. Grace reached between them and grabbed the dildo between her legs. 

“Wanna stay on top,” Grace asked in a low voice. Anissa nodded and lowered herself onto the toy. She moaned softly as Grace wrapped her arms around her back and kissed her exposed neck. Anissa furrowed her brow and placed one hand on the back of Grace’s neck, while pushing the other through her dark tresses. Grace pressed her lips against Anissa’s throat as she rode her slowly. 

“Mmm you feel so good,” Anissa moaned as she lifted off the toy slightly before lowering her hips again. Grace sighed as Anissa arched, tipping backwards, but Grace held her tight as she rode her slowly. 

“Come here,” Grace mumbled, pulling Anissa against her again. She pressed her forehead to Anissa’s bare chest and breathed heavily as Anissa rose and fell in her lap. 

“Grace,” Anissa choked out as she pushed herself down on the dildo. Grace moaned and kissed her chest in response, making Anissa shiver. She rocked against Grace, her hips jerking slightly as her orgasm approached. “Baby I’m so close.” Grace moved one hand from Anissa back and slid it between her legs to stroke her clit. 

“I wanna see you cum,” Grace said before biting her lower lip and looking up at Anissa. Anissa groaned as pressed one hand into the back of the couch, the other still in Grace’s hair. She leaned down and kissed Grace hungrily before her body tensed slightly. 

“Grace, baby,” Anissa let out a soft sob as Grace stroked her faster. Grace held Anissa’s trembling body as she came hard in her lap, whimpering Grace’s name with each wave of her orgasm. 

“God you’re _so_ beautiful,” Grace whispered tenderly, removing her hand from between Anissa’s legs and wrapping it around her waist. Anissa still moved slightly on top of her, grinding down on the toy to ride out the last bit of her orgasm. Grace kissed under her chin, then her neck and collarbone as she slowed down. “Stay here. Don’t get off yet.” Anissa moaned quietly, not ready to move yet anyway. 

“Can’t we just stay like this forever,” she mumbled tiredly, leaning fully against Grace, unable to support herself. Grace continued to kiss her anywhere her lips could reach. 

“Yes, we can,” she said between kisses. 

“Lies,” Anissa said, smiling as Grace laughed and looked up at her again. 

“Well, I wish we could,” Grace said quietly as Anissa pressed her forehead to hers. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Anissa said. She yawned loudly, making Grace laugh again. 

“Anissa! You did _not_ just yawn in my face,” she said, making Anissa giggle. “With your hot ass breath.” 

“Hey! You weren’t complaining about my hot ass breath a moment ago,” Anissa said, smacking Grace’s shoulder playfully. 

“Well it wasn’t in my face a moment ago,” Grace responded. “You ready to get up?” Anissa nodded. 

“You know you’re carrying me to bed, right?” Anissa asked. Grace rolled her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend. 

“Yeah, I kind of figured.”


End file.
